Summer Holiday
by Luc91
Summary: What happened during their holiday over the summer holidays? Holiday in chapter 2 of College Struggles need to read to understand Troyella Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Holiday**

**Summary: What happened on the holiday during the summer holidays? (Holiday in chapter 2 of College Struggles need to read to understand) Troyella**

**A/N: Hey everyone I have written a one-shot for I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIE who wanted me to write what happened on Troy and Gabriella's holiday in College Struggles. So this is dedicated to I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIE. You have to read College Struggles to understand this. Please review and tell me what you think. THIS IS MAINLY T BUT IS SLIGHTLY M RATED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella boarded their plane to Italy with their seats in a two-seated row right at the front and their parents a few rows back in a three-seated row. Troy and Gabriella just sat there holding hands while the flight took off. As soon as they were high enough to take their seatbelts Gabriella sat on Troy's lap and they started making out. Fortunately no one was in front of them just a wall so they didn't have to worry about others seeing them. Also the way the seats were if you looked to the sides there was another wall next to the path. The only person around was an old man and woman behind who were already fast asleep. 

"You do know I'm glad we're going to be able to have some time alone away from all our friends because as much as I love them all they can be a bit annoying sometimes." Troy admitted as Gabriella rested her forehead against his.

"Me too." They were about to kiss again when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Dad you have awful timing today." Gabriella smacked him on the arm as he sat down in the empty seat.

"I think I know what you two have been up to for the journey so far but you are going to have to have a break for a bit because I'm bored of the mothers chattering about anything." Coach said as Gabriella smiled.

"Our mothers talking? What a surprise." Troy joked. Gabriella once again hit him on the arm. "OW! Will you stop beating me up?"

"Erm nope. So coach what are you planning on doing during this holiday?" Gabriella asked as Troy watched his girlfriend and dad interact.

"Putting Troy through his paces." Troy's head shot up in horror at the thought of having to train on their holiday. "I'm just kidding son. Oh and Gabriella it's Jack not coach." She smiled at him as Troy and his dad started talking about basketball stuff. Soon after Jack went back to his seat Troy and Gabriella fell asleep.

Several hours later they were walking of the plane and heading back into the airport to collect their luggage. It was dark outside but the air around them was still very warm. They were all tired after travelling for so long. Troy had insisted in carrying Gabriella's bag. She kept refusing but finally gave in. Troy and Gabriella would be sharing a car and the parents would have their own. Troy drove to the hotel following his dad. They got their entire luggage out and went to check in with their parents.

"Ok so what are the sleeping arrangements?" Troy asked as their parents came back after checking in.

"Well we came to a decision." Troy's mom started.

"And that decision is?" Troy tried to hurry the parents along. Gabriella had her head rested against Troy's shoulder as she tried to keep herself awake.

"The decision is that you two can share a room." Ms Montez said. Troy and Gabriella looked at her in shock. They thought that they would be made to sleep at other ends of the hotel.

"But all we say is we are too young for grandkids got it." Jack said as the two blushed not looking their parents in the eye. They got their key and walked of to their room.

"I think you just embarrassed them beyond belief Jack." Lisa, Mrs Bolton told her husband as she and Maria laughed. "And how do you know that they are going to do that? I know Troy has never said that they have gone that far." Lisa finished.

"Yeah Gabi normally tells me everything she does with Troy so I would be surprised if she hadn't told me." Maria explained.

"Well let's just say if they haven't then someone else had some explaining to do." Lisa looked confused.

"What do you mean Jack?" both mothers were now a bit worried.

"I was looking for one of my old basketball books and I was looking in Troy's draws and I found some condoms that had obviously been used because the pack was half empty." Lisa and Maria's jaw's dropped. They quickly ran up to their rooms which were right next to each other and dumped their stuff in there before heading back to talk to their children. As they got closer Lisa pulled out the spare key they had given her when she asked.

With Troy and Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella walked into their room and straight away flopped down on the bed. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest as he stroked her hair. Troy leaned down and kissed her before pulling back.

"You know I thought our parents would have wanted us at opposite ends of the building not in the same room." Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

"Troy, have you told your dad about us sleeping together because I would pretty much say he knows?" Gabriella asked as she turned to lie on her stomach and face Troy.

"No. I haven't told anyone and no one has asked so I'm guessing it was just dad being dad and sensitive." Troy explained as Gabriella shrugged. They were just about to kiss when they heard the door open. In came two very angry looking moms and an out of breathe Jack.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Maria said looking at Gabi as Lisa did the same to Troy. The two looked at each other confused as to what their moms meant.

"What have we done?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella slowly leaned up.

"Why didn't you two tell us you were having sex." Lisa shouted as Troy's and Gabriella's eyes went wide. Troy then looked at his dad quizzically.

"I found a box of you know what's in your draw." He explained.

"What were you doing going through my draws?" Troy asked annoyed.

"I lost a book and I thought it might be in your room." Jack explained as Troy noticed he was telling the truth.

"Ok how long has it been going on?" Lisa asked as they sat on the chairs in the room.

"About 18 months." Gabriella answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me Gabi?" Maria asked as Troy held Gabriella close to him.

"I thought you would hate me for doing it and I didn't want you to get mad." Gabriella explained to her mom as tears slowly fell down her face, feeling disappointed at herself from hiding it from her mom.

"Gabi, I wouldn't have been mad. Yeah if it was with someone I knew wasn't right for you then I would think you were stupid but it's obvious you two love each other so I'm ok." Gabriella crawled off the bed to hug her mom as Lisa looked at Troy.

"What?" Troy asked as he shrugged his shoulders up as his mom shook her head at him.

"Ok we're going to go to bed but if anything bad happens the two of you are in serious trouble." Lisa told them as the parents walked out the room.

"Ok that was weird." Troy said. Gabriella lay back down next to him.

"I know but at least we don't have to sneak around as much and it can't come out from anyone else." Troy nodded as the two fell asleep.

Over the next week Troy and Gabriella just hung out by the hotel pool while their parents went out. They would normally go out for dinner all together and then just walk around. They hadn't done anything behind closed doors just in case their parents checked on them, which happened the first few nights. Either Maria or Lisa would knock on the door and ask if they were ok.

During the second week, their parents had forced them to come out with them. While they were out Gabriella spotted a shopping mall and dragged Troy in with her. Maria and Lisa were happy to oblige and help Gabriella shop while Jack and Troy groaned. They three women shopped around for 3 hours non-stop. One thing Troy and Jack had managed to do while the three women were in one shop, was Troy brought an engagement ring ready for when the time was right to propose to Gabriella.

"Have you three nearly finished? I didn't come all the way to Italy just to shop around." Jack complained.

"Yeah I think we have." Lisa answered.

"I've just got to go back to one shop but Troy can come with me and we will meet you up at that restaurant." Gabriella said as she pulled Troy along with her.

"Where are you going now?" Troy asked as Gabriella stopped. He looked around before he noticed what kind of shop they were standing in front of.

"I think that you need a present so I'm willing to let you choose anything from in there but we can't let the parents know because I think we will actually be skinned alive for going against them." Gabriella told him as she pulled him into a lingerie shop.

"Well I think I can handle this kind of shopping if I get such a good reward at the end." Troy smirked as they walked in.

**(M rated from here slightly)**

It was now the last night and the parents were having an early night since they had to get up extremely early the next morning. Gabriella decided because they knew their parents weren't going to check on them to have a bit of fun. Gabriella changed into the sexy undergarments she chose when Troy wasn't looking earlier. Troy had gone to check what time they had to be up by in the morning, which gave Gabriella a few minutes to sort herself out. As soon as Troy entered he noticed all the lights were off except one lamp that was very dimly lit. His eyes finally landed on Gabriella who was standing there smiling at him.

"WOW!" was all he could get out. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately as they fell back against the bed. Soon they were both completely naked as Troy entered her. They both moaned in pleasure until they both came. As Troy lay back down next to her they both fell asleep exhausted.

The next morning they were up at 3am so they could leave by 4am to get to the airport on time. The flight back home was pretty much similar to when they arrived, Troy and Gabriella having make out sessions, sleeping and talking to Jack. As soon as they stepped of the plane they knew that very soon their lives would be changing hugely.

**

* * *

A/N: please review and tell me what you think of this. Thanks:) **


	2. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. **

**A couple of people have asked if I'm going to continue this but I'm not because its just to give details of a memory in my main story College Struggles so I suggest if you wanted me to continue but aren't reading College Struggles go read that for more :)**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**


End file.
